As cell phones and other communication devices have reached high levels of saturation amongst the populace, instances of bad usage manners have increasingly annoyed others. Perhaps the most annoying etiquette violation is cell phone use in a movie theater where ringing, light from a display, user's voice and caller's voice can disturb others. As described herein, various technologies can provide for improved user manners.